scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's The Hero King 1 12 2020
Cast * Timon - Wander * Pumbaa - Grim Reaper * Young Simba - Tuck Carbunkle * Teenage Simba - Todd * Adult Simba - Marco Diaz * Nala - Star Butterfly * Timon's Ma - Lapis Lazuli * Uncle Max - Tad * Iron Joe - Herby * Rafiki - Alastor * Shenzi - Naughty Kitty * Banzai - Vlad * Ed - Nicolai * Zazu - Rapido * Mufasa - Katz * Scar - Grim Gloom * Mickey Mouse - Meddlen Meadows * Donald Duck - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Goofy - Johnny Porter * Snow White - Ami Onuki * Doc - Wilt * Grumpy - Cosmo * Happy - Sans * Sneezy - Radicles * Bashful - Discord * Sleepy - Mr. Woop Man's * Dopey - Zig * Peter Pan - Newt * Tinker Bell - Suki * Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Gumball Waterson * Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Steven Universe * The Twins the Raccoons Lostboy - The Powerpuff Girls * Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Clarence * Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Rigby * Stitch - Bunsen * Hyacinth Hippo - Enid * Lady - Kitty Katswell * Tramp - Dudley * Belle - Agent Xero * The Beast - Sharko * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Beakly * Chip - Huey * Aladdin - Ratchet * Princess Jasmine - Pauline Bell * The Genie - Cyborg * The Magic Carpet - Rainbow Dash * The Mad Hatter - Dracula * Rabbit - Angel Dust * Pocahontas - Lori Loud * Quasimodo - Leo San Juan * Terk - Teodora Villavicencio * Mowgli - Warren Rabbit * Baloo - Soos Ramirez * Dumbo - Littlefoot * Brer Bear - Aku * Flora - Pearl * Fauna - Amethyst * Merryweather - Garnet * Hugo - Sonic The Hedgehog * Victor - Miles Tails Prower * Laverne - Amy Rose Gallery See here.jpg 400 1.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Tuck Carbunkle.jpg Todd-wayside-the-movie-4.81.jpg S2E25 Marco Diaz shines a light on his chest hair.png 2016-07-09-3-3.png Lapis-lazul-steven-universe-37.1.jpg Tad profile.png Herby-3-amigonauts-48.9.jpg Alastor Screenshot.png Screenshot 1724.png Vlad Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.PNG Nicolai.png Rapido 1.jpg Katz on abc by redheadxilamguy-dbmedvm.jpg S103b The Glooms Get Bring the Evil Rock n' Roll Pipe Organ 7.PNG Meddlen Meadows Cartoonstitute.png Jimmy 6845.png Johnny Porter.png Ami.jpg 83419684-352-k800555.jpg Cosmo-the-fairly-oddparents-7.69.jpg Sans sprite.jpg Do You Have Any More in the Back 93.png Discord Goofy Grin.png Screenshot 20180328 225314.png Zig and Sharko - Sable emouvant - Zig.PNG Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg Suki 23.png Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-48.3.jpg Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg Buttercup-the-powerpuff-girls-7.89.jpg Bubbles-the-powerpuff-girls-76.4.jpg Blossom-the-powerpuff-girls-65.4.jpg Clarence-clarence-91.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Rigby.png Bunsen-why-we-love-bunsen-16x9.jpg Best girl - the third.png Kitty Katswell 982.JPG NEW Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg Agent Xero Looking At 4th Wall.png Sharko .jpg Mrs-beakly-ducktales-2017-21.7.jpg Adventures in Duckburg 3.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Ratchet in Ratchet and Clank.jpg 21879157 1918277108492803 9090646122795368448n.jpg Cyborg-teen-titans-go-60.4.jpg Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png Dracula--60.2.jpg Tumblr p65fivVGO21w2snz4o1 1280.jpg S2E12B I mean, duh, right.png Kaiju 134.png Teodora With Phone EP 8.png Warren shocked on a log.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Soos.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Littlefoot.jpg Aku grin.png Pearl-steven-universe-5.6.jpg Amethyst-steven-universe-1.37.jpg Garnet-steven-universe-44.3.jpg Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-boom-5.82.jpg Miles-tails-prower-sonic-boom-31.4.jpg Amy-rose-sonic-boom-7.33.jpg Story Trailer/Transcript Voice Casts Scenes Category:MLPCV Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs